


Living Puppet

by lulu1217 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lulu1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfectly clear to all the family that Deidara was obsessed with puppets, his room was filled with it and even growing up, Deidara wanted to create the biggest collection of the most beautiful puppets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope that you like it :)

Happily, 16 year old Deidara walked home with his dad holding the new puppet he just bought. His father asked him what was he going to name him but Deidara had no idea yet. He was the most beautiful puppet he ever owned and he wanted to give him a suited name not just something random he comes up with. It was perfectly clear to all the family that Deidara was obsessed with puppets, his room was filled with it and even growing up, Deidara wanted to create the biggest collection of the most beautiful puppets around. 

In his room, Deidara placed the new puppet between two other of his favorites, Itachi and Tobi, yet he admitted that the new one was much more beautiful than the other two. He sat down on his desk doing his homework, constantly looking up at the new puppet and wondering what he could name him. The salesman said that this puppet was made to every detail possible and was one of the finest created. It was as if he was real. 

Deidara kept looking at him, his head rested on the palm of his hand contemplating by himself on a name. He straightened up looking blank in front of him as if something had finally hit him. He looked up at the puppet and smiled, “Sasori, your name is Sasori,” he said glad by the name and then turned to do his work. 

It was late in the evening when Deidara decided that the puppets where in a perfect position and he could turn in to bed. He was already lost in sleep when he heard a loud crash making him jump up on his bed. “What happened?” he called, unable to see because of the darkness in the room. 

“I fell! You placed me too high up!” The voice wasn’t familiar but Deidara was too tired to realize. “Are you hurt?” he asked yawning. “No, I think I’m fine.” “Okay then. Goodnight,” he said and he lied back down on the bed already half asleep. “Goodnight,” he heard. After a few moments of silence Deidara sat back up, “wait what? Who’s here?” he asked trying to reach for the switch to put the lamp on. 

“Sasori, well, that’s what you named me.” Deidara frowned putting on the lamp, “who?!” “Me, Sasori!” Deidara looked around in is room and on the floor he saw something bundled up beside his desk. “Who’s Sasori?” Whatever was on the floor sat up wrapping his arms on his chest, “you just bought me and named me and you already forgot about me? You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Deidara’s mouth dropped open as he looked at the guy sitting on his floor. He came to remember that Sasori was in fact his new puppet. “Y-Y-You’re talking! What? How can you do that?” Sasori smiled cheekily, “ha, well that was a spell made on some rare puppets like myself. We become real humans during the night.” “R-Real humans?” Sasori nodded, “yea, we can walk, move, talk, stuff like that. I’m just like a real human during the night.” 

“You mean the other puppets as well?” Deidara asked looking up to check if there were any others moving. “Nope, just me. We are really rare, so your other puppets don’t become like me.” Deidara kept looking down at the puppet-human. He had no idea if he should call him a puppet or a human. “Um, by the way, do you have anything I can eat? I’m really hungry. I eat anything really.” “Uh, um, I-I’ll go get you something,” Deidara said still shocked. 

He went in the kitchen getting him a few packets of sweets they had and returning, half of himself expecting to see the puppet in his original place and realizing he was just dreaming. But as he returned Sasori was sitting on his bed hugging the pillow. “This is really comfortable. Can I stay here?” “There? But that’s my bed!” “Can we share it?” Deidara blushed right away; never had he shared a bed with anyone before, especially some guy who was supposed to be a puppet. 

“Um, I’m not sure if we’ll both fit,” he wasn’t sure whether it was the right thing to do to accept sleeping next to him. “Of course we’ll fit, we’ll squeeze together,” Sasori said and took the packets that Deidara offered him. “Oh, what’s your name anyway?” “Deidara,” he said sitting down on the bed. “Dei-dei.” Deidara looked at him, “huh? What?” Sasori smiled, “Dei-dei, I’m gonna start calling you like that.” Deidara blushed slightly, “it’s childish.” “No, it’s cute and it fits you.” 

Deidara remained quiet while Sasori ate the packets. “So, what are we going to do now?” Sasori asked when he finished. Deidara looked at him puzzled, “normally I sleep at night because I have school in the morning.” “Sleep already?” Sasori asked frowning. “Is one in the morning Sasori, everyone is asleep by now.” “But I just woke up!” he pouted. “I can’t spend the night awake Sasori, I have things to do in the morning.” “Can’t you do them some other time?” “No.” “Why not?” “Because it’s not me who controls them.”

“Please Deidara please? You said I’m your favorite puppet right, you said I was. You can’t break my heart like that.” Deidara frowned at him, “you don’t even have a heart! You’re a puppet!” “Of course I have a heart. If not how am I alive? Here I’ll show it to you,” and Sasori quickly removed his shirt without giving Deidara the time to say anything. He pointed at a circle in his chest, “that’s my heart.” “If you have a heart, then how come you’re only alive at night?” “I already told you, it’s a spell.” Deidara sighed, it was one in the morning, he was tired as hell and there was some freaky puppet talking on his bed, it was getting him annoyed. 

“Look, I’m just gonna sleep. You can do whatever you want just don’t get out of this room and don’t break any of the other puppets,” Deidara said and he lied down on the bed giving his back to Sasori. After a few minutes, he felt a hand wrapping around his waist and something pressed on his back and opened his eyes looking behind him. “W-W-What are you doing?” “I’m sleeping with you. If I don’t hold onto you I’ll end up falling off this bed!”

Deidara blushed hard as he tried to ignore the fact that another guy was sleeping in his bed. “Oh by the way, I haven’t thanked you yet for buying me!” Sasori said leaning slightly up and resting on his elbow. “You don’t have to thank me.” “But it’s a rule. We should always thank those who buy us.” “Well it’s fine, you’re welcome. Can you go back to sleep now?” Just then Sasori leaned down and pecked gently Deidara’s lips, making him open his eyes widely. Sasori smiled softly at him, “thank you. Goodnight,” he whispered and lied back down. 

 

In the morning, Sasori was on the top shelf again as still as ever and Deidara really wondered if it was just a dream. However, as he was leaving the room, he noticed empty plastic bags of sweets on the bed and he was sure that he didn’t eat all those by himself!


End file.
